


Morning After

by amaresu



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quiet morning after Wednesday Night Drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: Whose surfboard did we steal and why is there a wood carving of a pelican in the fridge where the beer used to be?

Waking up in the bathtub wasn't that unusual. Although normally there was water in the tub and the lights were off. Regardless his head hurt too much to think about it and with a few carefully aimed flails over his head he managed to turn on the salt water tap and a few minutes later the tub was filled with pleasantly cold and salty water. It was enough to make some of the pounding in his head dissipate. Once more offering a silent thank you to Batman for his ingenuity, he let himself fall back asleep. 

The next time he woke up it was with a jerk as he frantically flipped over onto his back to make sure he'd managed to turn off the water before falling back asleep. Seeing the non-running tap over his head he gave a sigh of relief and debated whether or not he wanted to wake up, eventually letting his bladder decide the matter. His head still hurt and his mouth tasted like he'd eaten a live rodent and then threw it back up before eating it again. A taste that meant he'd let Roy convince him to indulge in Wednesday Night Drunk, yet again. Regardless his bladder demanded he wake up and as long as he was awake he was going to brush his teeth. Probably several times.

It was a testament to how hungover he was that he'd managed to make a pot of coffee and toast before realizing that there was something wrong with the fridge. He finished off his cup of coffee before opening the fridge again and actually paying attention to the contents rather than just grabbing the creamer. Sitting on the bottom shelf was a wood pelican. It looked to be a rather nice carving too. After a moment of consideration he took the creamer off the top shelf and closed the fridge. He was still too hungover. 

He tried to remember exactly what they'd been doing the previous night as he finished the pot of coffee. He had a vague recollection of Roy coming home ranting about Ollie, something about the ocean and telling Roy that he hoped all surfers would get eaten by sharks, and possibly a fuzzy recollection of Roy kicking over a post to reach the pelican. Clearly this was something he'd have to talk to Roy about. After he made another pot of coffee. And some more toast. 

Somehow he wasn't surprised to see Roy laying half on top of a surfboard when he walked into the bedroom. It seemed to fit the theme of the morning. The fact that the surfboard was on his side of the bed was a bit odd, but there was a wooden pelican in the fridge. The surfboard also made a convenient place to put down the plate of toast and pot of coffee while he went back to the kitchen for coffee cups, peanut butter, and creamer. Roy was just starting to wake up when he got back into the room. 

He refused to admit that there was something cute about the way Roy blindly reached out for some of the toast, took a bite, and make a noise that could only be described as 'why does the universe torture me with plain toast and where is the god damn peanut butter'. He did let himself smile though as he took the toast to spread with peanut butter before handing it back. He was never quite certain how Roy managed to eat peanut butter covered toast with his face pressed into the pillow and not get anything but crumbs on the fabric, but Roy managed it. Eventually Roy surfaced to sit cross-legged on the bed and eat more toast while drinking coffee. 

It was a quiet morning broken only when Roy eventually looked at the surfboard as more than just a bizarre serving tray, “The fuck?”

“I have no idea,” Kaldur said as he stared at the surfboard. “There's a wooden pelican in the fridge.”

“Where in the fridge?” Roy asked as he took another bite of toast. 

“On the bottom shelf,” Kaldur smiled before curling up on the bed next to Roy. “We're out of beer.”

“Huh.” Roy rubbed a hand through his hair and stood up. Kaldur watched as he went about putting everything back in the kitchen and fell asleep to the sounds of the shower running. 

Sometime later he woke to Roy pulling the surfboard off the bed and pushing him over onto his side. He felt an arm wrap around his stomach and a small kissed placed on the back of his neck, “Wait until you see what's in the living room.”

It was almost enough to get him out of bed, but instead he grabbed the hand resting on his stomach and pulled it up to his chest, forcing Roy to lay down next him, “Later.”


End file.
